


The Perfect Present

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Discipline teased, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fondling, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Skinner and Mulder surprise each other with very special anniversary presents.





	The Perfect Present

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon in April. The kind of day where you just want to stay inside and relax - a do-nothing day. Two men were passing the time doing just that, but it was quite rare for them. Most weekends one or both would be busy playing catch-up with work or off investigating a case-- but not this day. This day, they were lounging around in the living room they shared. One had his long lean body stretched out on the couch, clad only in a worn pair of jeans, enthralled in a motorcycle catalog while the other had his more muscular body reclining in a large lounge chair, wearing loose sweats and a T-shirt - reading the latest Tom Clancy novel. The room was quiet until the sound of a loud whistle pierced its silence. 

Mulder popped up from his reclining posture, holding open the page of his catalog. 

“How do you think I’d look on this?” 

Skinner looked up from his book, lowered his glasses and glanced over at his younger lover. He saw a picture of a beautiful cobalt blue Harley Davidson. He then proceeded to remove his glasses as he leaned forward. 

“That’s a beauty. A 2001 Ultra Classic Electric Glide... well that depends,” Skinner said with narrowing eyes. 

Mulder raised his eyebrows at Skinner’s obvious knowledge of motorcycles. 

“Depends on what?” Mulder asked. 

“Depends on whether or not you’d be wearing any clothes on it,” he answered with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

Mulder blinked twice and stared wide-eyed at his lover of almost 7 years. He never expected him to say something like that. Skinner was usually not that obvious when he was feeling a little frisky. Mulder continued to stare at Skinner and noticed the small smile forming on Skinner’s lips. He then realized he was witnessing a rare moment-- Skinner’s whimsical lecherous side. 

“So, you’d prefer I were naked on it,” Mulder said, playing along with his lover’s sudden playful mood. 

“Oh yeaaahhh,” Skinner growled. 

“Well, I’d have no problem with that-- unless of course it was a frigidly cold day in January,” Mulder admitted as he glanced again at the motorcycle in question. 

Skinner got up to sit on the couch beside his lover and glanced down at the picture of the motorcycle. 

“It’s got a good size passenger seat so I don’t think keeping you warm would be a problem,” he said, wrapping his strong arms around Mulder while nuzzling his neck. 

Mulder closed his eyes and let out a moan. He turned his face towards his lover and they devoured each other’s mouths with a passionate kiss. The Harley catalog Mulder was still holding slid to the floor as he turned his body to embrace Skinner. Soon arms and legs were entangled on the couch. Skinner made short work of removing Mulder jeans, sliding them off the long legs and throwing them on the coffee table. Now Mulder was as naked as Skinner would like him to be on the aforementioned Harley. 

Skinner then reached on the coffee table and grabbed the small tube of lube they kept there for moments such as this. He quickly coated his fingers and pulled Mulder down on top of him. Mulder raised his torso up above Skinner with an arm on either side of his lover. Skinner’s other hand began an exploration of his body. Mulder groaned as he felt the hand grip his right buttock. Skinner then slid the well lubed finger between the deep crevice of Mulder’s ass. All along, the two men continued to ravage each other’s mouths, only severing the connection for momentary bouts of air. Mulder straddled Skinner’s hips, spreading his thighs wide as Skinner inserted one finger into his anus - then two. Mulder’s cock became painfully hard as it tried desperately to enlarge itself between the two bodies. Skinner felt his lover’s hardness pressing against his belly and reached between them to grab it. Mulder groaned as he pressed his groin into Skinner’s hand. His anus grew tighter around Skinner’s invading fingers, making it more difficult for him to continue thrusting them in and out. Soon Mulder relaxed his sphincter allowing Skinner no trouble in giving him the finger fuck of his life. 

There wasn't much space between them, but Skinner managed to move his fist up and down Mulder's cock. He kept up a steady rhythm, causing his lover to start humping like crazy. Mulder pressed his head into Skinner’s shoulder as he felt the first signs of his approaching orgasm. Once again, Skinner felt Mulder’s sphincter muscle tighten around his fingers so he knew his release was close. He decided to slide a third finger into Mulder’s ass. Mulder cried out at the sudden pressure and the fact that Skinner had found his prostate. He kept up a continuous moan now as he felt his orgasm growing nearer and nearer. Suddenly, it arrived and Mulder let out a throaty scream into his lover’s shoulder, trying desperately not to bite into his flesh. The hand still tightly grasping Mulder’s penis- as well as Skinner’s sweats and shirt- was now covered in semen. 

After a few seconds, Skinner felt his lover begin to breath again and his body go limp and suddenly very heavy. Without trying to disturb his post-climatic bliss, Skinner removed his fingers from Mulder’s ass then carefully rolled him onto his back as he slid out from under him and onto the floor. Mulder lifted one arm over his face while his other hand grasped his now spent cock, leisurely stroking it. 

Skinner got up from the floor and glanced down at his lover. 

“God, you’re insatiable,” Skinner exclaimed as he removed his cum stained sweats and shirt then disappeared from the room to put them into a clothes hamper. 

Mulder removed his arm from his face just in time to see a now naked Skinner come back into the room. 

“You call me insatiable when you walk back in here like that,” Mulder said observing Skinner’s erect cock and watched how it bobbed as he moved. 

“Get over here,” Mulder commanded as he sat up on the couch and waited for Skinner to come to him. 

Skinner obediently came to his lover and stood in front of him. Mulder moved to the edge of the couch and firmly grasped his cock with one hand while the other began to message his balls. Skinner threw his head back and groaned. Mulder stopped momentarily to glance up at Skinner. Once he caught Skinner’s eyes, Mulder gave him a purely carnal look then devoured his cock whole. Skinner took in a sharp breath from the sensation. Mulder began to deep throat him while fondling his scrotum unmercifully. Skinner could do nothing more than to hold onto Mulder’s shoulders and try not to grip him too tightly. Skinner’s eyes were shut tight and his breath grew quicker and quicker. Mulder knew he was close. He decided to apply steady pressure to his balls as he continued to suck him hard. Apparently that did it and Skinner gritted his teeth and let out a deep growl. Mulder continued to swallow down all of his lover’s cum until there was no more. At that point, Skinner’s knees became weak and he sank to the floor, laying his head in Mulder’s lap. He continued to breath hard as Mulder rubbed his naked sweaty scalp, giving it tiny kisses. 

“Jesus, that was something,” Skinner exclaimed, lifting his head and finding his lover’s kiss swollen lips. When the kiss was done, Mulder sat back on the couch and spread his legs wide, pulling Skinner between them. He wrapped his arms around Mulder’s waist and placed his head on his thigh. Mulder rested his hands on Skinner's back, caressing him tenderly. The two stayed like that in silence for a while - content in each other’s arms, until Skinner spoke-- 

“I can’t believe the image of you on that bike got me so horny,” Skinner admitted. He felt Mulder’s stomach muscles constrict as he chuckled at Skinner’s remark. 

“Well, it is a beautiful bike,” Mulder commented, smiling. 

Skinner lifted his head giving Mulder a strange look. 

“What are you talkin’ about, babe? It was you - all you,” Skinner told him, squeezing him tighter around the waist for emphasis, then giving him a kiss on his thigh. 

“But you have to admit this bike is amazing,” Mulder said releasing his lover and reaching down to pick up the motorcycle catalog again. Skinner moved out of the embrace and sat back on the floor, resting his arm on Mulder’s thigh. He watched as Mulder became totally enthralled with the picture of the motorcycle once again. 

Skinner smiled up at him, while his hand slowly moved up and down Mulder’s leg. “You really like that bike, don’t ya’, Fox?” 

Mulder turned his gaze away from the picture and looked down into Skinner's soulful brown eyes. 

“Yeah, I do,” Mulder answered simply then looked at the picture again. 

“I didn’t know you liked bikes,” Skinner admitted with a smile. 

“And I didn’t know you knew anything about them,” Mulder smiled back. 

“I had a used 1969 Super Sport when I got back from Nam. It was cherry red and she was my baby,” Skinner explained, remembering the bike fondly. 

“I can’t see you on a red motorcycle - not even naked,” Mulder grinned. 

Skinner chuckled. “Well, I was very young at the time and I wanted something that would attract attention.” 

“Oh, you mean you wanted a guy magnet.” 

“Not exactly - I wasn’t into guys back then. Yeah, I had that one thing with one of my troop mates, but I told myself that was just experimenting. I still wanted to be attracted to girls.” 

“Okay, so it was a chick magnet. Did it work?” 

“Hell yeah. I had girls I'd never met before come up asking me for rides.” 

“And you happily gave them the ride of their lives,” Mulder grinned. 

“In more ways than one,” Skinner winked. “So, where did this love of bikes come from with you?” he asked, grabbing the catalog and looking through it, being careful not to lose Mulder’s page. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve always liked motorcycles. I can remember wanting to always ride the motorcycle at the kiddie amusement park when I was little. I don’t know-- there’s just something about ‘em,” Mulder shrugged. 

“I know what you mean. Have you even thought about buying one?” Skinner asked. 

“Nah. It’s just one of my little fantasies-- just like the one you have of me being naked on one.” 

“Well, sometimes fantasies can come true,” Skinner said, kissing Mulder’s knee. 

“You mean you would actually let me buy a motorcycle?” Mulder asked with bright eyes. 

“Maybe-- but the decision will be totally up to you,” Skinner informed him. 

“Really? Well, I’ll have to seriously think about it then,” Mulder said with a bit of sarcasm. 

“Good. But promise me you won’t buy one without me. I think I know a little more about bikes than you and I’d like to advise you on a good one,” Skinner said. 

“Oh, if I get one, it’s going to be this one right here,” Mulder said taking the catalog back and pointing to the bike. “But that’s never gonna’ happen because it’s way out of my price range,” Mulder said, quickly dismissing the idea. 

Skinner watched as Mulder threw the catalog aside and abruptly changed the subject. 

“Come on,” he said standing up and bringing Skinner up with him. 

“I think we both could use a good hot shower,” Mulder announced as he pulled Skinner towards the bathroom.

Several months passed and it was now July. The two lovers never brought up their discussion of the Harley since that rainy afternoon in April, but that didn’t mean one of them wasn’t thinking about it. They both had their own reasons for not bringing up the subject again: for Mulder, it was the simple fact that he knew he could never afford to buy the bike. For Skinner, it was because he didn’t want to bring up a subject Mulder obviously didn’t want to talk about anymore. The two went about their domestic and professional lives as if the subject had never been brought up. Mulder even went so far as to get rid of the catalog, although he didn’t throw it out. He put it the desk drawer, hiding it under some folders. 

Mulder awoke early in the morning on July 24th. He was excited because today was their 6th anniversary together. He glanced over at his still sleeping lover and a small smile formed on his lips. He remembered another July 24th, 6 years ago when Skinner had suggested he move into his apartment with him. They had begun seeing each other then sleeping together a year before he got the invitation to be Skinner’s roommate. So in a way, they had been a couple for 7 years. Mulder never thought he could be in a relationship that long with anyone, especially Skinner. 

Their professional relationship-- as boss and subordinate, started out horribly. Skinner was always chewing him out in his office for something or other. They seemed always to be at odds with each other. Then as the years passed and so much had happened in their lives, they became friends. No one saw it coming when they became lovers. No one was more surprised than Mulder. Skinner was his first same-sex relationship. He never considered himself to be gay but when he started experiencing feelings for his boss and his friend, Mulder just went with it. It surprised him at first that the big surly Marine was actually gay, but soon it became a wonderful surprise. He welcomed the sudden intense interest Skinner had in him. Soon Skinner was making mild sexual advances that Mulder welcomed. 

On the other hand, Skinner had secretly known he was gay for years. That was one of the major factors in his divorce from his ex-wife, Sharon. After Nam, he desperately tried to live the straight life, but he was never really at peace with himself. He grew tired of faking his attraction to women. For some reason, he never got the courage to actually pursue a relationship with another man. He was satisfied with many discreet one night stands until Mulder came along. Even though their professional relationship was a trying one, Skinner had always had a fondness for Mulder. He wanted to take care of him. Mulder had been through so much in his life and as the years passed, he befriended him. That friendship soon turned into a lust Skinner couldn’t shake. He was surprised when Mulder didn’t really turn down his advances. Skinner assumed Mulder wasn’t gay, but he decided to give it a shot and asked him out to dinner one evening. Afterwards he asked him up to his apartment for a cup of coffee that turned into breakfast the next morning. After that, Mulder frequented Skinner’s apartment. He said it was much nicer than his own. Skinner had no problem with Mulder being there - he actually welcomed it. Skinner figured Mulder was starved for affection - affection of any kind- and he was ready and willing to give him what he needed. Skinner didn’t want to spend the rest of his life alone and neither did Mulder. Mulder was the first man he wanted to try a domestic life with. Their mutual friendship grew into a very healthy sexual relationship. 

Now 6 years had passed since they began to share their lives together. During those 6 years, the two lovers moved out of Skinner’s apartment and bought a house. They both took pride in decorating it and giving it their own special touches. As Mulder continued to watch his sleeping lover, he lowered his head and began to put tiny kisses on the hairless scalp. He moved the kisses down to his forehead, then to each eye lid, moving on to the blunt tipped nose and ending at the pouty soft lips. Skinner finally stirred awake into the kiss and began to kiss his lover back. When Mulder drew back from the kiss, Skinner opened his eyes and produced his sweetest smile. 

“Mornin’.” 

“Mornin’, sleepy head. I thought you would never wake up,” Mulder said as his fingers played in Skinner’s chest hair. 

“It's Saturday and I don’t have to go into the office for once. I thought I’d sleep in,” Skinner said, with a yawn and a stretch. 

“But it’s not just any Saturday. This Saturday is very special,” Mulder said, waiting for Skinner to remember what day it was. 

Skinner’s eyes suddenly went wide. 

“Christ, it’s your birthday, isn’t it? I’m sorry I forgot sweetheart,” Skinner said, running his hand through Mulder’s silky hair. 

Mulder moved his head out of Skinner’s reach and jumped out of the bed. 

“I don’t believe you! My birthday isn’t until October. You apparently have forgotten the day I was born as well as the day our relationship was born,” Mulder exclaimed as he began to pace the bedroom, obviously upset. 

Skinner sat up on the bed with a frown of confusion on his face. He thought about it for a second and remembered: today was July 24th. He asked Mulder to move in with him 6 years ago today but they had actually begun their relationship the year before in November. Skinner considered their official anniversary together to be when they actually *got* together - the night they first made love. Apparently, Mulder was saying it was the day they moved in together... 

“Baby, I knew it wasn’t your birthday,” Skinner said, getting out of bed and padding barefoot over to his irate lover. “I was just foolin’ with ya’.” 

Mulder backed away from him. “But you obviously have forgotten our anniversary which is today,” Mulder informed him as he tried to stay out of Skinner’s reach. 

“Fox, today is the anniversary of when you moved in with me. The anniversary of when our relationship began isn’t until November - November 3rd to be exact. I consider that the start of our relationship together, not when you moved in,” Skinner explained. 

Mulder glared at his lover. He had to admit he was impressed Skinner remembered both dates but he was still pissed he didn’t think anything of the date they moved in together. 

“The day I moved in with you means nothing,” Mulder pouted. 

Skinner quickly moved closer to Mulder and put an arm around his shoulders before he had a chance to move away. 

“Of course not, baby. That’s the day you accepted me as the person you wanted to live with for the rest of your life,” Skinner said as he drew Mulder into an embrace. 

“That’s why it should be our official anniversary, not the first time we fucked,” Mulder said, moving away from Skinner once again. 

Skinner let out a sigh. It was obvious this was just a difference of opinion as to what should be considered their real anniversary. To be honest, they didn’t really have a real anniversary. It wasn’t like they got married and had a wedding date to celebrate. All they had were dates of things they had done for the first time together - like when they first made love or moved in together. Hell, they could even celebrate when one of them had actually cooked a meal for the other. 

Up until that time they had gone out to eat, but when they moved in together they decided it would be a lot cheaper if they cooked and ate in. Neither had known how to actually cook. As a single guy living alone, Mulder would depend on take-out most of the time, as did Skinner, although he was instructed on how to cook a few meals while he was serving in Vietnam. Skinner recollected that it was he who had prepared their first meal together. It was a simple meal of steak and baked potatoes, with a side salad. Skinner felt the dinner didn’t turn out too bad that night. He even whipped up a chocolate cake for dessert. Now that was something to celebrate, he thought with a smile... 

“Fox look, I don’t see why we can’t have more than one anniversary. We’ve been through a lot of first’s together and no one is more significant than the other. You’re right-- we should do something to celebrate the day you moved in with me and when November 3rd comes around, we can celebrate the first time we made love, too. How’s that?” Skinner asked eagerly. 

Mulder continued to pout for a few more seconds before he gave Skinner a small smile, then nodded his agreement. 

“Great! Now all there is to decided is how we’re going to celebrate this momentous occasion,” Skinner trying to sound a lot more enthusiastic than was necessary. 

Mulder looked away, then shrugged. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t have a plan for today. Come on, out with it,” Skinner coaxed. 

Mulder glanced at his lover again, then reluctantly replied: “Well, I was thinking we could just spend the day together - just you and me.” 

“Well, yeah - that’s kind of obvious-- but how are we going to spend the day together?” 

Mulder shrugged again. “In bed,” Mulder replied hopefully. 

Skinner grinned and walked over to his adorable lover. He turned him around and wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. He realized the conversation they had earlier had taken some of the wind out of Mulder’s sails and he was determined to put it back. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, babe, but I was thinking on something a little more special,” Skinner said, keeping Mulder in the embrace. 

Mulder turned his head to look back at Skinner. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, how about we go for a nice drive and have a picnic in that park down by the museum-- they say it’s not going to be too humid today, so a picnic would be great. What do ya’ say?” Skinner asked, nuzzling his face into Mulder’s neck. 

“That sounds great!” Mulder said, with renewed excitement. He was happy Skinner seemed enthusiastic about their special day. 

“Maybe I could make some of those flat sandwiches you like,” Mulder added, moving out of Skinner’s embrace and turning to face him. 

“You mean Paninis - that sounds wonderful and I’ll go out and get some dessert and a bottle of wine,” Skinner said, giving his lover a kiss before turning away and walking into the bathroom for a quick shower. 

When Skinner exited the bathroom, Mulder was busy in the kitchen already starting on the Paninis. He looked up when Skinner entered the kitchen. 

“I see you’ve started on the sandwiches. Do you need anything from the store?” Skinner asked shrugging into his jacket. 

“No, I got everything I need. Just don’t take too long.” 

“I’ll try not to,” Skinner said as he walked out the door. 

When Mulder finished making the Paninis for himself and Skinner, he went upstairs to their bedroom and into the bathroom for a quick shower. Afterwards, he gave himself a close shave and applied some of Skinner’s favorite aftershave lotion to his face. Then he went into the closet to pick out a nice outfit he thought Skinner would like. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering what he was going to wear. Before Skinner, he wouldn’t have cared what he wore. He’d just throw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt but now he was actually contemplating an outfit. 

Since it was late July, he needed to pick something out that was cool and comfortable. He pulled out a pair of cut offs that were well worn and comfortable. Skinner loved him in them because they had a small hole in the seat and when he went without underwear, some butt cheek peeked through. Mulder threw them on the bed, then went to find a shirt. He decided on a blue tank top. He slid the tight cut offs up his long legs and over his hips, sans underwear. After that, he put on the tank top and slid his feet into a pair of flip flops. 

Mulder then moved over to the dresser mirror and put some hair gel in the palm of his hand and raked it through his hair with his fingers. Once he got his hair just right, he stepped back and surveyed his look. The tank top showed off his pecs and biceps nicely and the cut offs made his ass look fine-- if he did say so himself... 

Mulder glanced at his watch and saw it was almost 11:00 AM. Skinner left to go to the store a little after 9. Why hadn’t he come back yet? The store wasn’t that far away. Mulder hoped nothing had happened to his lover. Mulder went to see if Skinner had his cell phone with him. He looked on the kitchen counter where Skinner usually left it and saw it was still there. Since he had left his phone, there was no way he could call to find out where he was. 

Mulder blew out a frustrated breath and placed his hands on his hips, then started to pace. He moved from the front door to the living room and back. Then he decided to go outside and look up and down the street for any signs of his car. Once Mulder got outside, he noticed Skinner’s car was sitting in the driveway and the garage door was closed. That was really strange-- Skinner didn’t like to park his car outside the garage. And if Skinner’s car was here, where was Skinner? 

Mulder stood near Skinner’s car, looking around and scratching his head. Suddenly, the garage door started to open. Mulder watched as Skinner emerged from inside. A look of surprise came over his face upon seeing Mulder. He quickly closed the garage door and walked over to Mulder. 

“Fox, what are you doing out here?” 

“I was looking for you. Walter, where have you been? You left here almost two hours ago to go to the store. Did you go to a store in Maryland?” Mulder asked, folding his arms across his chest, obviously somewhat angry. 

“Babe, I have a good explanation, but I can’t tell you yet. Come on- let’s get going on our picnic,” Skinner said as he reached for Mulder’s arm. Mulder wrenched it from his grasp. 

“No! I’m not going anywhere until you give me an explanation as to where you were all this time,” Mulder said adamantly. 

Skinner sighed and threw back his head. He hated when Mulder got like this. He could be so stubborn at times. It looked like there was no way he was going to let this go. 

“Okay- look, I was busy planning something for our anniversary, but I can’t tell you what it is now because it would spoil the surprise,” Skinner admitted reluctantly. 

“You were planning something else for our anniversary besides the picnic?” Mulder asked feeling somewhat guilty he hadn’t planned to do anything other than the two of them having a nice roll in the hay. 

“Yeah and I’ll let you in on it after we get back from the picnic, okay?” Skinner said, taking his lover’s arm and guiding him back inside the house. 

“Why were you in the garage with the door closed?” Mulder asked, as he got to the front door. 

“Um...I was...er...looking for something and I didn’t want any of our nosey neighbors watching me. You know how Mrs. Hersh is,” Skinner said as he pushed Mulder inside and closed the door. 

 

Skinner went up to the bedroom to change out of the pair of old sweats he was wearing. He also wore a pair of cut offs-- but these were almost brand new-- and a green tank top that stretched tightly across his massive chest. He slid his feet into a pair of Vans, sans socks. Mulder thought he looked incredibly hot. While Skinner was changing, Mulder packed their picnic lunch and put it in the car. He was anxious to go on the picnic now so he could get back to see what Skinner had planned. 

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Mulder and Skinner got to the park and laid out a large blanket near a tree, then the two men ate their Paninis and the chocolate mousse cake that Skinner bought. Afterwards, they cuddled together against the tree - Mulder lying back on Skinner’s chest while they sipped Zinfandel. It was all so wonderfully romantic and if it wasn’t for being anxious about what awaited him back home, Mulder would have wanted to stay there forever. Skinner had to admit he was a bit eager to return home himself so he could see the look on his lover’s face at his surprise but neither man wanted to spoil this for the other. They stayed for a while longer until Mulder couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Walter, I love lying with you like this, but I need to know what the surprise is. Can we continue this at home?” Mulder asked, leaning up from Skinner’s chest. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Skinner said as he and Mulder got up, loaded everything in the car and headed back home. 

Once they arrived back, Skinner told Mulder to unpack the car and wait for him inside. While Mulder disappeared inside the house, Skinner opened the door of the garage and stepped inside. After a few moments, he emerged from the garage and went back into the house, where he found Mulder waiting near the door - like a child whose parent was away and had brought back gifts. 

“So...where is it?” Mulder asked anxiously. 

“It’s outside.” 

It’s in the garage, isn’t it?” 

“Maybe,” Skinner answered with a smile. 

“Well, come on - let’s go!” Mulder exclaimed as he pulled his lover outside and towards the garage. 

“Wait a minute - hold on! I want you to stand right here,” Skinner commanded as he stopped Mulder directly in front of the garage. “Now-- I want you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them,” Skinner ordered and Mulder obeyed. 

“No peeking now.” 

When Mulder closed his eyes, Skinner pressed the garage door remote and the door began to open. 

“Okay, open your eyes.” 

Mulder opened his eyes and watched as the door slowly opened, revealing Skinner’s anniversary surprise to him. Mulder’s mouth dropped open and his eyes grew huge as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Oh my god-- it’s a motorcycle,” Mulder gasped. 

“Not just any motorcycle, babe - it’s the one you had your eye on from that catalog, remember?” Skinner asked. 

“Of course I remember. I had wet dreams about it,” Mulder admitted without embarrassment. 

“I thought as much,” Skinner chuckled. “Well, are your feet in cement? Go on and take a closer look at it.” 

Mulder moved tentatively towards the bike. He felt as if this was a dream but as he got closer and closer to the bike, he saw it wasn’t. Skinner tied a large red bow around the beautiful cobalt blue frame. When Mulder got near it, he didn’t know if he should remove it or not, so Skinner made the decision for him. 

“Here, let me get this off so you could sit on her,” Skinner said as he pulled the bow off and threw it aside. 

Mulder swallowed hard, then took a deep breath. He glanced at his lover, who gave him a nod and a smile, then Mulder carefully climbed on the bike. 

“Just like I thought - you look amazing on her,” Skinner commented, folding his arms across his chest like a proud papa. 

Mulder gripped the handle bars, then looked over at Skinner. 

“This is actually mine?” he asked timidly. 

“It’s all yours, babe. It’s my anniversary present to ya’. So, do you like it?” Skinner asked, knowing what the answer would be. 

“I don’t like it, I LOVE it!” Mulder exclaimed as he jumped off the bike and ran into his lover’s arms. 

“I can’t believe you actually bought me this bike. I hadn’t mentioned it for months,” Mulder said, holding Skinner in a tight embrace. 

“I know how much you wanted it but didn’t want to mention it anymore because you knew you couldn’t afford it,” Skinner mentioned. 

Mulder pulled back from the embrace to look Skinner in the eye. 

“How did you afford it? We have joint bank accounts. If I didn’t have the money, how could you have it?” Mulder asked concerned. 

“Well, I had a little money put away. I actually had forgotten all about it until recently. I started saving ever since I got back from Nam, so from the interest, it’s pretty substantial now.” 

“I guess so,” Mulder smiled as he went back to the bike and got on. 

“You want to take her for a test run?” Skinner asked. 

“Can I?” 

“Of course you can, babe. It’s your bike - you can do whatever you want with it.” 

Mulder proceeded to roll the bike from inside the garage and onto the street. He placed his foot on the pedal, then just sat there with his head down. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Mulder looked up with a sad expression. 

“I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before,” he said, quite embarrassed. “I’m not sure I know how.” 

Skinner gave Mulder a reassuring smile. 

“It’s no big deal. You’ve ridden a regular bike before, haven’t you?” 

Mulder nodded. 

“Well, it’s really not all that different from a regular bike - it’s just a whole lot faster,” Skinner grinned. 

Mulder didn’t look too happy or confident with that comment. 

“I tell ya’ what,” Skinner said, walking over towards Mulder and the bike. “I’ll test her out first then afterwards you can have a go. How about that?” 

“That sounds good, but can I ride with you?” 

“Sure! As you can see, it’s got a whole lot of room back there,” Skinner said with a wink. 

Mulder climbed off the bike and waited for Skinner to get on. Just as he was about to, Skinner stopped himself. 

“Damn, I almost forgot something! Hold on a minute - I’ll be right back,” he said as he ran back inside the garage. 

After a few seconds, Skinner emerged carrying two bike helmets. He handed one to Mulder and proceeded to put the other one on. 

“You bought us helmets, too?” Mulder asked as inspected the matching cobalt blue helmets. 

“Of course! Gotta’ do things within the law - after all we are FBI agents. Besides, I want you to be safe,” Skinner said as he adjusted his helmet and climbed on the bike. 

Mulder smiled and placed the helmet on his head, buckling it up, then he got on the bike behind his lover. Skinner had already started revving the engine as Mulder wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. 

“Okay, hold on tight! Here we go!” Skinner exclaimed as they rode off, carrying himself and his lover down the street. 

It was wonderful. Mulder realized he hadn’t even been on the back of a motorcycle before. He clung to Skinner tightly but not out of fear-- because he knew Skinner was a competent cyclist. Mulder just was loving being so close to his lover and getting the chance to rest his chin on his shoulder as they rode the wind together. The sun was going down by the time they had returned to the house. The two felt like they rode all over Richmond, Virginia. Mulder never wanted it to end, especially since on the way back Skinner got him to ride them back. 

At first, Mulder had to admit that he was a little nervous but he didn’t show that to Skinner. Skinner pulled into a almost empty parking lot and told Mulder to ride the bike around. Mulder swallowed hard and tried to think of the Harley as just a really fast regular bike you didn’t have to peddle. Once he climbed on and began to rev the motor, a sense of confident came over Mulder. He imagined what it would be like to ride a Harley and now he was getting the chance to actually do it. He started up the bike and began to ride it around the lot. Soon he was going faster and faster - so much so that Skinner was shouting warnings at him. He was amazed at how quickly Mulder got the hang of riding. After about an hour, Mulder was feeling very confident in himself as a cyclist. He rode up to his lover. 

“Babe, you’re a natural! I told you it wasn’t that hard,” Skinner told him, with a big grin. 

“Yeah, you were right. Climb on - I’m taking us home,” Mulder said, beckoning with his head and revving up the engine like a real biker. 

Skinner didn’t hesitate to get on behind his lover. Once he felt Skinner’s arms holding him tightly, Mulder started up the bike and rode off. He was a little concerned about having Skinner riding with him, so he rode cautiously on their way back home. Once there, Mulder was very proud he had managed to get them home without incident. Skinner climbed off the Harley, then Mulder. Mulder pulled off his helmet, wearing a huge grin on his face. Skinner watched him wearing a smile of his own. 

“I did good, huh?” Skinner asked as he removed his own helmet. 

“You did more than good, Skinman,” Mulder said, moving close to his lover and planting a kiss on his lips. As they parted from the kiss, Mulder backed away - looking a little upset. 

“What’s the matter?” Skinner asked, with a frown. 

“I’m such a self absorbed asshole,” Mulder hissed. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You give me this amazing anniversary present and I don’t realize I have nothing for you until just now,” Mulder admitted shaking his head miserably. 

“Fox, what are you saying? My anniversary present is right here,” Skinner said, wrapping his arm around Mulder’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss - that Mulder pulled away from. 

“Walter, come on! You can’t compare me to this beautiful Harley!” Mulder exclaimed as he began to pace in front of their garage. 

“I can if I want to,” Skinner said in a suddenly serious tone. “Besides, this is not a competition, Fox. You didn’t have to give me anything - and I’ll say it again - I consider you my present,” Skinner finished sincerely. 

Mulder rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, then glanced at his lover. 

“I’m your present, huh?” Mulder asked in a small voice. 

“Yeah, baby, you are,” Skinner whispered as he grasped Mulder’s hand and brought it to his lips. 

“If you say so,” Mulder shrugged, then pushed the Harley back inside the garage. 

Skinner looked after his lover sadly, then walked inside the house. He decided to wait for him there and try to figure something out that would cheer him up - as well as try to convince Mulder he alone was worth all the gifts in the world. 

Skinner sat on the couch waiting for Mulder to come in the house but after almost 30 minutes, he still wasn’t home. Now it was Skinner’s turn to be concerned about his lover. Skinner decided to go out and see what was keeping him. As he got to the front door, he noticed a piece of paper had been pushed underneath. Skinner bent down to pick it up and saw it was a note from Mulder. It read: 

 

Hey Walter, 

I know you said I was your anniversary present and I didn’t have to give you anything but I still feel bad about not getting you a present, especially after getting that amazing bike from you. You deserve a real anniversary present from me and so much more but in the meantime - I do have something for you in the garage. Open the garage door about 3 feet high, then come inside. 

Love you always,  
Fox 

 

Skinner frowned a bit before folding the note and placing it inside his pants pocket. He wondered what Mulder was up to. He opened the door and went out to the garage. Skinner pressed the garage remote and watched as the door opened to about 3 feet, then he bent down and went inside. As soon as he saw Mulder he knew why his lover only wanted the door raised 3 feet from the ground. Mulder was reclining on his brand new Harley, as naked as the day he was born. Skinner chuckled to himself as he watched his lover’s long lean body lying back on the bike with his arms behind his head with one leg propped up on the frame. He noticed that Mulder had propped the bike up with boards, so it would sit up straight and wouldn't topple over.

“Since you said I was your present, I decided to unwrap myself for ya’,” Mulder grinned. 

“You remembered what I said all those months ago about the way I wanted you on the Harley.” 

“How could I forget something like that?” Mulder said, removing one hand from behind his head to grasp his cock. He began to languidly stroke himself while Skinner looked on. 

Skinner pressed the remote again and closed the garage door completely then he placed it in his pocket. 

“So, is this what you imagined, Walter? Cause if it isn’t, all you have to do is tell me the way you want me,” Mulder said in a breathless voice. 

Skinner wet his lips with his tongue and felt his cock come alive inside his pants. Mulder looked so fucking hot, he didn’t think he could stand there watching him for another minute. 

“You’re doing just fine, but it’s a little chilly in here, don’t ya’ think? I remember telling you there’s enough room on that bike for me to keep you warm,” Skinner said as he moved closer to Mulder, while removing his clothes. 

Mulder stopped fondling himself and turned to straddle the bike. He got closer towards the front of the Harley - giving Skinner enough room to get behind him. When Mulder looked back, he saw that Skinner was as naked as he was and climbing on behind him. 

“This is like when you want to conserve your body heat by getting naked inside a sleeping bag with someone who’s already naked. I suggested that to Scully once but she didn’t buy it,” Mulder told him. 

“Foolish woman,” Skinner growled as he got as close as possible behind his lover, then wrapped his arms around him-- almost as if they were going for a ride, but this was a different kind of ride. Skinner placed one hand on the seat to brace himself, while his other hand reached around and found Mulder’s semi-erect cock and began to stroke it. Mulder leaned back against Skinner’s chest, resting the back of his head on his shoulder. Mulder turned his head and tilted it up to give his lover a hungry kiss.

“Did you imagine me doing anything while I was sitting naked on the Harley?” Mulder asked with a whimper caused by the attention Skinner was giving his genitals. 

“Well, I believe I imagined you getting your brains fucked out,” Skinner growled into Mulder’s ear. 

“Hmmm, that sounds like a plan,” Mulder groaned. 

“I thought you’d agree,” Skinner said as he climbed off the bike and began to fist himself to erection. Mulder turned around on the seat to watch his lover prepare to fuck him. 

“Lean forward and raise your ass up,” Skinner ordered. 

Mulder did as he was told, leaning down on the handle bars, with his feet on either side of the pedals and lifting his ass off the seat. This position gave Skinner full access of his lover's ass. Skinner straddled the bike again, placing one foot on the bike's frame and the other bracing him on the floor. Then he positioned his cock at Mulder’s awaiting asshole. First, he pushed a finger inside to prepare his lover and discovered that Mulder had lubed himself well, in obvious anticipation of the evening’s activity. Skinner easily got two fingers inside Mulder and thought he was more than ready for his penis to take its place.

Skinner placed a hand on Mulder's back, as he eased himself into the narrow canal. Mulder let out a groan as he felt the large cock penetrate him and breach his sphincter muscle. Once he felt Mulder had adjusted to his girth, Skinner began a steady rhythm. The Harley began to move slightly as Skinner thrusted inside his lover. 

After a few minutes, Skinner grabbed Mulder's hips with both hands and began to thrust harder, faster and deeper. Mulder tightened his grip on the handle bar and let out a throaty cry as his lover’s cock make contact with his prostate. It wasn’t long before Mulder felt himself cumming and to help it along, Skinner reached around to grasp the weeping cock. Seconds later Mulder came and came hard with his semen exploding all over the Harley. Skinner came soon afterwards, letting out a growl and spewing his load deep inside his lover. 

Skinner collapsed onto Mulder's back - both breathing hard. Suddenly realizing he might be a bit heavy for his lover, Skinner leaned off him and climbed off the Harley. He looked around for his clothes, suddenly seeing the awkwardness of being naked inside his garage. Mulder leaned up, looking down at himself and the bike. 

“I guess you can say we christened her, huh?” Mulder said with a grin. 

“Yep, we sure did,” Skinner answered as he wiped himself with a paper towel, then stepped into his pants. 

“I hope you had some kind of leather protection on it. I have no idea what cum does to leather or chrome,” Mulder mentioned, as he climbed off the bike. 

“Oh, it’s protected. Besides I heard that cum is an excellent conditioner for leather and it gives chrome a beautiful shine,” Skinner told him as he began to wipe down the bike with paper towels. 

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Mulder admitted as he wiped himself with a paper towel, then found his clothes and began to put them on. 

Skinner gave him a look. “Fox, I’m kidding. I have no idea what cum does to leather or chrome-- but I had ya’ there for a second, didn’t I? I almost found something you actually didn’t know,” Skinner said with a chuckle. 

“Well, if that was true-- I certainly would have known about it,” Mulder said, smugly. 

“Yeah right.” 

After they had wiped the bike down, Skinner pulled the garage remote from his pocket and opened the door. Mulder followed him out and back inside the house. 

“Do you think anyone heard us in there?” Mulder asked as Skinner closed and locked the door. 

“I don’t think so-- but if they did, who cares? It’s our garage to do whatever we want in.” 

“That’s true. So, were you really surprised to find me like that on the bike?” Mulder said, moving to embrace Skinner. 

“Yes, I was. It was a wonderful anniversary present babe, thank you,” he said, giving Mulder a tender kiss. 

“You’re welcome-- and yours was amazing but I still want to give you a real present,” Mulder admitted. 

“You are so damned stubborn, Fox. I told you that wasn’t necessary. You on that Harley was the best present you could ever give me,” Skinner said, giving Mulder another kiss to emphasize the point. 

“Really?” Mulder pouted. 

“Really. Now, not another word about it or I’ll have to give you a good spanking and I don’t think you’ll want that,” Skinner teased. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Mulder grinned. 

“So, you’re saying you'd want to ride around on your Harley with a sore ass?” 

“Well, the leather is really soft and cool to the skin.” 

Skinner looked into Mulder’s face, wondering whether or not he was joking. Mulder raising his eyebrows up and down, grinning - told him he was, so but both men continued to play along with the scenario. 

“I don’t think it would be soft or cool enough once I got through with this ass,” Skinner said while he squeezed and fondled it. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Mulder said, pulling away from Skinner saying, “I think I’m going to have to go out right now and buy you a better anniversary present,” as he moved towards the front door. 

Skinner quickly took the bait and got to the door before Mulder could open it. He grabbed Mulder by both legs and flung him up over his shoulder. Skinner then gave him a sharp smack on his buttocks that caused Mulder to gasp. 

“I warned you not to mention getting me a present, so now this ass is mine!"

Skinner growled as he carried his lover up the stairs and into their bedroom. Mulder pretended to struggle but when they got inside the bedroom, Mulder began to laugh then he grabbed the door and pushed it shut behind them. 

Apparently, their anniversary celebration was just getting started. 

 

The End


End file.
